Duel!
by joelle-sama
Summary: Athos et Porthos se livrent à un duel nouveau genre. Comme le dirait si bien Yugi: It's time to d-d-d-d-d-duel! (Légèrement crossover)


**Duel ! **  
-

Porthos regardait Athos confusément. Son ami ne venait-il pas de le défier _encore_ en duel ? Combien de fois l'avait-il provoqué dans les derniers mois ? Pourtant, lui, Porthos, s'en était toujours tiré vainqueur. Ses tactiques étaient infaillibles ! Tandis que la stratégie d'Athos était faible, même si à chaque fois, il avait changé sa façon de faire. En vain pour l'aîné, rien ne lui concédait la victoire. Porthos était tout simplement imbattable.

Le géant regarda Athos avec un sourire. « Vous voulez encore essayer de me battre ? »

Le sombre mousquetaire ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder fixement.

« J'accepte votre défi ! » déclara Porthos en guise de réponse.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la cour intérieure de la demeure du capitaine de Tréville et débutèrent leur duel. Athos commença rapidement avec une série d'attaques bien calculées, alors que Porthos enlignaient les manœuvres défensives une après l'autre. Bientôt, la situation s'inversa et le costaud reprit le dessus, au grand dam d'Athos. Toutefois, ce dernier refusait de s'avouer vaincu. _Tant que la bataille ne sera pas terminée, j'ai encore une chance ! _

A l'insu des deux hommes trop concentrés, d'autres mousquetaires s'était arrêtés pour assister au combat, formant autour d'eux un cercle silencieux qui échappait ici et là quelques interjections d'encouragement.

Après un certain moment, Aramis entra dans la cour elle-aussi, suivit de d'Artagnan. Voyant ses deux amis affairés dans leur duel acharné, elle ne put retenir une exclamation.

« Oh ! D'Artagnan, venez vite ! »

Elle tira le gascon par le bras et l'entraîna au sein du groupe de mousquetaires.  
« Regardez ! » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme. « Athos essaye encore de défier Porthos…Mais Porthos est imbattable ! Ses ruses sont sans failles… »

« Pourtant, on m'a dit d'Athos qu'il est un adversaire féroce ! » opposa d'Artagnan. « Je ne me suis jamais battu contre lui…ni contre Porthos, toutefois. »

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à les battre ni l'un ni l'autre » déclara Aramis stoïquement… « Alors étudions-les ! Peut-être découvrirons-nous une façon de déjouer leurs pièges ! »

La jeune femme remarqua soudainement que trois ou quatre autres soldats s'étaient mis à parier sur le gagnant. Souriant, elle s'approcha d'eux. « Je parie deux pièces sur Porthos ! » D'Artagnan, les rejoignit également, tout aussi amusé. « Et moi, trois sur Athos ! Je sens qu'il va gagner aujourd'hui ! »

« Vous allez perdre, mon ami ! » lui dit Aramis.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir, » répondit le gascon malicieusement.

Leur attention se reporta sur les deux mousquetaires maintenant quasi immobiles. La concentration de ceux-ci était presque palpable. Ils se regardaient fixement dans les yeux, essayant par ce manège de deviner les prochains agissements de l'autre.

Ils avaient déjà échangés plusieurs coups….Athos, fébrile, sentait que la fin du duel approchait ; il percevait l'unique goûte de sueur perler sur sa tempe…Porthos ne laissait jamais un adversaire attendre bien longtemps le dénouement du combat ; en effet, il n'aimait pas dévoiler ses bottes secrètes plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, le colosse avait laissé durer l'affrontement plus longtemps que d'habitude…Se pourrait-il que… ?  
Se pouvait-il qu'Athos puisse enfin gagner aujourd'hui ? Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers sa main….oui, il pourrait sûrement gagner aujourd'hui ! Il ne put cacher un sourire satisfait en pensant à sa stratégie : il allait abandonner toute défense pour se concentrer sur une attaque décisive. Aramis le remarqua, et se retourna vivement vers Porthos, pour percevoir sa réaction.

Comme en réponse à la mimique d'Athos, Porthos sourit également. « J'attendais ce moment depuis le début…. En fait, j'aurais pu vous battre dès la deuxième ronde ! »

« Comment ?! » s'écria Athos, scandalisé.

Ignorant la remarque de son partenaire, Porthos déclara :  
« Je sacrifie deux de mes monstres et j'invoque le Black Magician ! BLACK MAGIC ATTACK ! »

L'espèce de sorcier violet se matérialisa et dirigea son sceptre vers Athos, réduisant ses Life Points (LP) à zéro. Sidéré mais surtout frustré, Athos jeta violemment ses cartes sur le sol en rageant.

« OUAIS ! » s'écria Aramis en se jetant sur le géant et entourant ses bras autour du cou du vainqueur. « Porthos est le plus fort lorsqu'il joue à _Yu-Gi-Oh_ ! »

***  
OWARI !

Hélas, les duels d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient


End file.
